Bella What Have You Done
by rrolin
Summary: In the heat of the moment impulsive Bella makes a life altering decision that affects the whole family.
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE**

**A/N : I am a long time fan fiction reader that decided to put up or shut up. Hopefully I don't disappoint you.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight and I do this not for profit but for fun.**

**Prologue**

"**Look at me Edward."**

**I cringed inwardly, watching my beloved scan the horizon, his eyes looking everywhere and anywhere except at the scene in front of him. . .and me. Just once I wished he would loose his level headiness and yell at me, show me some sort of emotion, punish me like I knew, even a small part of him, yearned to do.**

"**Edward let me explain."**

**I reached out apprehensively to the shirt sleeve in front of me, not sure what to expect. Was he going to disappear before my very eyes, was he going to explode, was he going to continue to pretend the scene in front of him wasn't happening.**

**Sometimes I felt like that insecure child in high school again.**

"**There is nothing to explain Isabella, you did what you thought you had to."**

**The cold flat monotone of his voice combined with the formality of my full name from his lips sliced through me like a knife. Nothing hurt me worse then Edward's disappointment, even after all these years. He was my still my everything and I was still proving myself unworthy of his love.**

**In all honesty, what could I say to justify what just had transpired, what I just had done. I had not only cursed myself, in one swift move I had cursed my whole family.**

"**Nessie. . .she was so upset after the accident. . .Jacob and I thought she was ready to drive. . .but you know she get's so distracted so easily." **

**I faltered, horrified at my mouth's useless running. There was no justification in my actions. My red eyes were only to telling of that.**

**Helplessly I threw my shield forward around my husband. If only maybe he could see where words failed me, maybe he could understand. The heat of the moment, the panic of the situation, the fear of Jacob so plainly evident and worse the utter wreckage of our precious miracle daughter's mental stability. Beautiful Nessie who we had pledged to never suffer again after her tumultuous childhood had been so distraught, so utterly destroyed by what could be only described as an accident that my maternal instinct had kicked in, gone into overdrive, proceeded in place of common sense and did what needed to done to spare her any pain. **

**Once again, do I think before I act - hell no, that would be a sign of maturity.**

**Hesitantly, I raised my eyes from the body cradled in my arms, to my husband. **

**I watched that beautiful face I laid next to in our marital bed every night scrunch up in pain as he undoubtedly watched the last twenty minutes of my life in his head . My wordless flood of today's events weren't lost on him but I still felt no relief by our common knowledge of proceedings. No matter what had just happened, today I took my first life and changed my first human into a vampire.**

**Hardly a day of celebration.**

"**I know why you did what you did. . .but Bella . . .he should have died."**

**I was Bella again but felt only marginal comfort by it. My beloved sounded so miserable how could I feel any relief.**

"**It would have killed her, she is so young to have blood on her hands."**

**He nodded mutely and our attention turned to the man in my arms who began to thrash violently. I knew only to well the venom from my eternal kiss was only starting its decent into my victim's system. He had many hours more of pain to endure before any relief was found. **

"**Edward, it might not be as bad as you think."**

"**Bella to spare us from the Volturi he is now our responsibility."**

**I nodded mutely. I couldn't think of the Volturi just now, this life, this man, had a family and friends and I just took it all away from him in one swift move. This man had a future and dreams that would likely never be able to be fulfilled. This man had once been a friend - would he be a friend again once he found out what I had done. Vampirism had been easy for me because I had Edward and Nessie and a new family. Could he ever find anything as wonderful to make this okay. Could I be strong enough to last through his newborn years and help him find some measure of personal comfort.**

"**He always did want a kiss from you."**

**I groaned at Edward's lame attempt at humor fell flat. Neither he nor I could take light in anything about today. This was bad and would only get worse before it got better. Our family, our life, our daughter and now Mike Newton. . .I have just damned us to an eternity with Mike Newton.**


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

A/N : I am a long time fan fiction reader that decided to put up or shut up. Hopefully I don't disappoint you. And to those who are wondering about my other story Forks - I have not given up - just because of the sci-fi nature it has taken I'm talking to people about getting a co-author.

P.S. - If anyone is out their reading likes what they hear (or doesn't) please feel free to review.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight and I do this not for profit but for fun.

I dedicate this chapter to the coolness that is Emmett - I have questioned about how I wrote him in the past and I hope this new take is a little more to everyone's liking.

Chapter 1

"Kiddo, Newton, really? I mean if you were boring of my brother already I'm sure there are better candidates for a new bedroom toy."

Internally I cringed at the sound of Emmett's booming voice behind me. It was nothing against Emmett personally, Emmett was being Emmett and I had to applaud him for even talking to me, as most of the family was currently avoiding me. But I had been silently holding out hope that perhaps my "spidey senses" were off and it was actually my husband behind me, who since our arrival home, had sequestered himself and our most current family member upstairs, insisting I stay away. My dreams, however doubtful, were now dashed as I realized I was still in the doghouse.

"Not avoiding me?" I raised an eyebrow inquisitively at my husband's hulking brother. I may be crushed to see him standing before me, but I wasn't exactly ready to be put back into solitary either. His arrival meant I wasn't completely shunned.

"Avoiding you, never." Uncharacteristically I felt Emmett's huge arm go around my shoulders almost protectively. The contact I found greatly comforting, "Edward's being pissy - shocking." He rolled his golden eyes at me and if given another set of circumstances, I probably would have laughed, "And as for everyone else, you know they secretly thrive being put on crisis mode - its been way to boring around here for way to long."

I wanted to desperately to believe Emmett words, but I didn't. Nobody could want or desire this outcome.

"I screwed up."

"So your not super vampire - I don't exactly see any reason to rip off your head. . .yet."

"I took a life."

I whispered the last part, wishing I could produce a tear, something to mourn Mike's untimely demise. It hardly seemed fair that the family that loved him couldn't properly mourn him because they could never know what happened to him, and I, his murderer, who knew of Mike's death, couldn't properly mourn him either, due to the biology of a vampire. Mike deserved a tear or two at least.

"Yes you took a life, I can't sugar coat that." I watched Emmett's huge hand comfortingly go to the top of my head, kind of like a parent to a small child, "You took a life and it sucks, but you aren't the first vampire to do so, in history or even in this very house, and everyone knows you won't be the last vampire to do so, either in history or likely this very house, so its time to move on. You have a daughter who thinks she single handedly destroyed her family, you have a husband who thinks the world revolves around your every move and you. . .well you have a newborn to teach the awesomeness of his new life."

God bless Emmett and the amounts of Dr. Phil he had obviously been watching.

"I have a husband who hates me, a human family I'm going to have to abandon so my father doesn't have to arrest me, a vampire family who has to pick up and move and. . .I have a Mike."

I groaned burying my face in my hands. Pity party wasn't going anywhere.

"Edward doesn't hate you, you and I both know the absurdity of that statement. Edward hates change and now his perfect family has a plus one. He's worried about the inevitable complications of a newborn, especially a newborn he doesn't exactly like but likes his wife very much, but he has forever to get used to it and get over it. Charlie has Sue and he knows we couldn't stay forever so its going to be hard on him when he realizes we are gone but its not an impossible task."

I found my eyes raise to Emmett, damn if he wasn't making me feel a little . . .a tiny bit better.

"You did what you did for Nessie and we, your family, are going to respect that and we are going to cover this up, like always and then we are going to leave and make new, like always. It won't be easy with a hungry blood thirsty newborn, but we've carted Jasper's ass around forever and survived, Mike's might be a little bonier and a hell of a lot more annoying, but we'll manage."

I sighed and laid my head against Emmett's mammoth shoulder.

"Now am I going to have to kick Edward's ass into gear so he can help us plan, or do we let him and his new best friend Mike have their alone time and we do this without him?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Twilight is Stephanie Meyers. Oda Mae Brown is Whoopi Goldberg character in the movie Ghost - guess I'm dating myself with that reference.

A/N - I've got a couple of followers so I must be doing something right or at least somewhat entertaining.

Chapter 2

After assuring dear Emmett that his subtle (or lack thereof) help with Edward would not be needed. . .yet, I decided to forgo Edward's wishes and make my way upstairs. Mike wasn't Edward's burden to bare alone. He was, after all, for all practical my purposes my child. (Shudder . . .Mike Newton was my child, that was just wrong on so many levels.)

However, before making it completely upstairs, my dear friend Alice appeared before me in her silent yet forceful way.

I was always secretly envious how despite her short stature she always managed to command everyone's attention when her mood warranted it.

"We need to talk."

Her urgency only momentarily halted my progression forward, "Later Alice, I've been avoiding this for to long."

Her petite, perfectly manicured hand immediately went to my chest, stopping me. Damn if my newborn strength was finally waning as I felt myself halted immediately.

"Edward is not really in the mindset for company yet, and anyway this is more important."

Her ominous tone forced me to pause, "Alice?"

"It's about. . ." her words halted as she raised her eyes to the ceiling above us. She could only mean one thing, one person.

I groaned.

"We should go for a drive, you, me and Jasper."

At the mention of a car I felt myself shake. The thought of getting into another car, ever, was the last thing on my mind.

As if reading my thoughts she rubbed my arm affectionately, "I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it was important."

Of course I knew this but the whole prospect didn't make this any easier.

"Alice."

"Bella its crucial."

Sensing her refusal to budge on the subject I reluctantly turned around and headed towards the garage, sensing my best friend right at my heels.

* * * *

The Volvo, Alice insisted. Jasper had already been waiting in the backseat upon our arrival to the garage so feeling ambushed and without a choice, I nodded, but not before throwing my keys to Alice.

"You drive."

I watched in confusion as Alice grabbed the keys in midair and in one fluid movement threw the keys right back in my direction.

"No can do, you drive, I talk."

I could have easily grabbed the keys heading back my way but I didn't, opting instead to let the ring clatter to the cement floor of the garage.

"I'm not driving, not now, not ever again."

.

I watched Alice glance worriedly at Jasper through the windshield of the Volvo. God I hated when they did that, share a private conversation through private looks that the rest of us couldn't have a clue about. She claimed Edward and I did the same thing, but I didn't think it was anywhere at their level.

"Bella, you need to drive, trust me."

I wanted to protest, but glancing at Jasper I didn't. Through the windshield I saw his eyes practically drilling holes into my head. Something about his almost defensive stance stopped me.

Besides you never bet against Alice.

Sighing I bent and picked up the keys. Jasper immediately relaxed and Alice smiled, obviously knowing she was going to win that fight regardless.

* * * *

"Where am I driving?"

"Just around, we aren't going anywhere in particular, just away."

I sighed, already knowing what she wasn't readily admitting. We were driving to keep Edward away from this conversation. Whatever Alice knew - it wasn't good.

"Care to elaborate Oda Mae Brown?"

I watched Jasper in the review mirror, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. Usually my term of endearment caused a chuckle at the very least, a slew of movie quotes at the most. This was serious if all I got was a hint of humor.

Alice fidgeted nervously in her seat, her hands twisting around each other, "I've been going through all the scenarios in my head Bella and there is only one option to keep you and Edward together and happy. . .you have to leave with Mike and get through his newborn time without your husband."


End file.
